Digi-Disaster
by THE ANIMEATOR
Summary: blah blah read my sister's version or my friend's version


  
Digi-disaster  
  
A/N:This fic is by the Writers Club. The old club consists of Me, Lintha and Amanda. Now Lumatha and Jess joined but they have NO part in this fic.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon and I don't want to own Digimon. (only Escaflowne)  
  
The sun was shining on Kari's face during Math class and Davis was admiring the beautiful sight. Takeru noticed Davis staring at Kari and became a little jealous, after all Kari and Takeru were going out and seeing another guy look at your girl can make you jealous.  
"Yo! Davis, what are the f are you staring at?? Leave my girl alone." Davis hissed and snarled at Takeru like a cat. 'She should be mine soon' Davis laughed at his evil thought. He looked at Kari,  
  
"Ah, Kari, je t'aime."  
  
"Mr.Motomiya, what's this sudden display of affection for the beautiful young lady beside Takeru? Explain yourself."   
  
"Umm... well I...I was just...I'm totally in love with Ms.Kamiya." He said out loud and looked at Kari. The class began to laugh hysterically. Kari even laughed. The only 2 people who weren't laughing were Takeru and Ms.Ferantio (Stephanie's last name + Jon's last name).  
  
Rinnnnnnngggggg...........the bell rang.  
Outside Takeru was holding Kari's waist and she was holding his neck, they were both laughing at some sick joke. Davis felt jealous of T.K. What luck! So many girls like T.K, it was just not fair!! Just ONE girl, Kari was all he wanted. He started plotting revenge in his mind.  
  
After school, Matt, Mimi, Tai and Sora came from the Highschool across the road. "Yo, bro" said Matt. "Sis." said Tai looking around for Davis, the one who had tried to look like him.  
  
"Kari, where's the goof-ball look-alike?" Kari shrugged. "I guess he buzzed off once T.K got here" she said as she put her arms around his neck and T.K wrapped his arms around her waist.   
  
"Matt, how about you and I meet at the diner tomorrow, I want you to meet someone." Mimi said uncertainly. "Ok! A friend of yours is a friend of mine."  
  
The next morning (Saturday) .....  
Kari woke up to a frightening startle. Davis was in her room, he cuffed her mouth so she wouldn't shout and tied her up.   
  
Ring...ring....  
"Hello." Mrs.Kamiya said in a worried voice.  
"Is Kari there?, I want to speak to her." said TK on the other line. "No I'm afraid not, Kari's gone! She's been missing all day. I can't find her anywhere, Tai's looking for her everywhere, I'm scared." "Don't worry, I'll find her" TK assured.  
  
Meanwhile....   
Matt and Mimi were at the diner. Jun was there too.  
"Matt, are you in love with Jun??" Matt gasped. "No way! I only love you, only you my dear Mimi! Why would ask such a thing?"   
"No reason, none at all." 'Except some puffy haired freak said Jun's your gal!'  
  
~~~  
Tai ran all around the beach almost in tears. 'This is Kari's favourite place. She always comes here on the weekends for a jog. Where is she? My ONE and ONLY beloved sister Kari. Sure we had a couple of fights but that's what we do. That's what all siblings do. Maybe she's with TK or with Kathy, nah, Cathy's on Vacation.'  
"Where's my sister Kari?!? Where are you?!" Tai yelled and continued searching for her. Warm tears spilled out of his eyes.  
  
TK ran from his room wearing his teddy bear pjs."Oops! I better change first."  
  
A/N:This is not part of the fic but don't you think it would be cool if Dilandau from Escaflowne appears out of no where and kills everyone except Jun. He gets married with her and have weird bi-sexual kids. J/K .. keep reading .. no more weirdness for today.  
  
Takeru changes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, wears sneakers so he can run around and look for his girl. 'Where are Kari's favourite places? Tai's probably at the beach... oh Kari where art thou? Maybe Davis kidnapped her! Nah' he can't be that stupid' and he raced off to find her.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
"Where are you taking me, my dear Mimi?" Matt asked.  
"To meet a person" answered Mimi.  
When inside, at their table arrived Matt's worst nightmare, Jun Motomiya! She had stalked him ALMOST everyday until Mimi became his girl, after Sora's birthday when Sora pushed Mimi while he was stripping, she landed on top of him and we kissed passionately. And now Jun is here to break us up! What a MAJOR disaster!! "Hello?!?!?" said a strange voice. "Are you there?? Earth to Matt..." the voice said again. Slowly recognizing the voice belongs ot Jun.  
  
"So...Jun, how long have you known Matt?" asked Mimi.  
  
"I've known him since grade 6. After he came back from the planet in the sky. I've known him since then. I doubt he knew me." After they ordered lunch, Mimi went to freshen up so she went to the washroom, leaving Matt and Jun alone!  
  
"So..uh...Matt...can I ask you a favour?" said Jun pleadingly.  
  
"What is it Jun?" asked Matt irratably.  
  
"Kiss me!! Kiss me !!" Jun demanded. She leaned forward and puckered her lips. Slap! Matt had slapped Jun right accross the face. "O.ohh Matt...." she moaned. "I didn't know when you kissed, it would be so delicious, kiss me again." Slap! He did it again. "Why'd you hit me Matt? Don't you like me?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes. "Why don't you just tell Mimi the truth? That you don't like her and you want to dump her."  
  
"Are you NUTz Jun? I LOVE Mimi and I totally HATE you. I can't even stand you Jun! Just get out of my face ... go ... shoo .. just leave me alone!"  
  
Jun's eyes were full of tears. "Oh, Matt. Why did you do this to me?"  
  
"I SHOULD be asking you that question." Matt said furiously. Jun ran out of the diner crying.Mimi came back. "Hey Matt, where's Jun?" Mimi asked. "She didn't want to ruin our day so she left." lied Matt. He didn't want to ruin this perfect afternoon by telling his girl that her new "friend" came on to him.  
  
"O.oh didn't you go after her?" Mimi said. Matt looked at her strangely. What kind of a normal human being would want to chase after a freak like that...namely Jun.Just Jun.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi?Don't you trust me Don't you LOVE me?" He said in a hurt voice. "Matt, I DO love you, I just wanted to make sure that I am the only one... the one and only and that Jun is just some bimbo who hangs around you. This was sort of a test, well you passed." she said cheerfully. Matt payed the bill and they went for a walk outside hand in hand.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kari woke up and found herself in a cold prison cell(kinda). "What....what's going on? what is this place?" she said outloud. She walked towards the door and saw Davis' face staring at her through the small window.   
  
"Davis? Davis?Davis get me out of here. If this is some sick joke, it is totally not funny!" she shouted.  
  
"Kari, Kari, Kari, don't worry I'll get you out-"  
  
"Then get me out!"  
  
"I didn't finish the sentence Kari.... I'll get you out of here... if you dump TK and go out with me instead."  
  
"What?? Are you mad? Are you crazy?" she yelled back at him.  
  
"Yes Kari I AM mad. Mad at you for going out with TK and I am crazy, crazy about you, all I want is you...so come to me Kari, my darling, you will be happier with me my darling."he said dillusionally.  
  
"Oh Davis, stop this at once! I can get you arrested for kidnapping."  
  
"No Kari! I want you and what I want ... I get!" ha ha ha he laughed. "I will give you one hour to think about this Kari."  
  
~~~~  
  
Jun walked up tp Matt and kissed him, he held her tightly and she did the same in return. Mimi saw them, cried and fell off a cliff. Matt and Jun just kept kissing...not noticing anything at all.  
  
Ring......Ring......Ringggggg  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" she said as she woke. "Stupid alarm clock. Wow! That was quite a dream...this time I actually got to Matt before I woke up. Damn the clock .. I could've reached the end where I marry him.But soon ... it won't be a dream anymore .. it WILL be a reality and once Mimi is gone ... I WILL be the prettiest, the hottest teen in school. Ha Ha Ha Ha (---notice Davis laughed like that too)  
  
~ ~~~  
  
"Alright, I will be with you, but you can't hurt Tk." Kari said to Davis.  
  
"Kari...I knew you will come to your senses." Davis said as he opened her prison cell thing. "Come to me Kari-" Kari walked over to Davis, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.(Davis unaware of Kari's plan and so are you) Davis held Kari's waist and stared into her eyes. Kari came closer to his lips and her came closer to hers, then suddenly Kari kicked Davis' ____.*whoopee* Davis howled in pain. "My _____! Get back here you ____!!!" Kari ran towards the door and bumped into it, she grabbed the handle and pulled it open(the only sensible thing to do ...DUH)  
  
Outside she bumped into TK. Just in time huh?  
  
"Kari, Kari, you're alright! I was so worried something bad might've happened to you." TK said happily.  
  
"TK not now! Davis...he kidnapped me!" Kari said crying in his arms.  
  
"Where the H is he? I will beat the sh*t out of him! I'll teach him not to mess with my girl."  
  
Bang... Bang... Bang.... it sounded as if Davis has a gun, which startled Kari and Tk so they ran home scared...  
  
In Tai's apartment.......  
"Oh Tai, I'm sure Kari's alright somewhere. I'm sure she will be back, your mom and dad are even going to the police personally to find her." Sora said in his arms. "Sora, but what if she's not alright." Tai argued. Tai put his arms aroung Sora and kissed her for long time. Tai felt guilty for not looking for Kari right now, instead he is kissing his girlfriend. The urge was way too strong. Sora's love always cheered him up.  
  
~ ~~~  
  
David and Jun were both heartbroken and they had to find their loves,(kari and Matt). Davis had an idea but he didn't tell Jun. *some family* but they both ended up having the same idea.  
  
  
Somewhere out there........  
My heart, my body, my soul, argghhh!!! Especially my head. Davis has been banging it on the wall eversince Kair fell in love with TK. It was like Kari took his heart out and ripped it into million little peices. He couldn't stand it! He had to take revenge.  
  
Kari knew Davis' plan but she doesn't intend on telling TK. After all, it's not gonna help her at all. Davis will get beaten up and Jun's gonna come after me.  
  
Blood trickled down from Davis' face. I guess after banging his head on the wall, it will actually affect him in some way.  
  
  
Yolei entered the room while Iori was practising that thing he was doing.   
"Hey Iori! Did you hear what happened? Mimi is going back to America." Yolei frowned, so did Iori but he felt that Mimi deserves to see her parents after a long time here with Matt.  
  
"She is??" Yolei then explained that Mimi's parents were so sick that she HAD to go back to NY even though she didn't want to leave Matt's side knowing that whores and sluts are around him(Jun).  
  
"Tell Mimi to give Mr and Mrs Tachikawa my best wishes." Then Yolei gave him a thumbs up. "Yea Sure ... bye Iori!"  
  
At Kari's apartment.....  
There was Tai making out with 'Mimi' while listening to Crazy Town. 'Mimi' and Tai tounged. 'Mimi' made out with Tai while thinking about the guy in Crazy Town who pierced his nipples.*LoL!* Wow! she thought. Crazy Town is a much better band than Matt's band .. what were they called again?oh well .. she sighed and looked into Tai's eyes...  
  
"I'll be gone tomorrow....will you miss me?" she looked hopefully into his eyes...  
  
"I guess so..." Tai shrugged. 'I know I have a girlfriend already and tonight was just a one time thing!' he looked at the beautiful 'Mimi', her strawberry blonde hair, so wild, so free unlike Sora. Her hair is neatly piled into buns just like Lady Une.  
Mimi pulled Tai, drawing him closer to her. She leaned her lips closer and closer to Tai, but he pulled back.  
  
"Mimi we've got to stop right now! Tonight was just a one time thing!" Mimi didn't like the way Tai just brushed her off. No one can resist Mimi, but if someone did, something must be wrong.  
  
"But you're my baby now, my baby now Tai!" Tai just rolled his eyes. He seemed cocky like Allen Schezar(from Esca) 'Ha I knew it! Girlz can't resist the "Tai Chamrs"' he thought.  
  
"Whatever Mimi! I'll call you sometime!" Maybe NEVER thought Tai. Losing Mimi is a lot better than getting killed by his own girlfirend.  
  
(somehow , I dunno how, but somehow, someway Michael got into this fic)  
"Oh Hi Michael! What are you doing in this diner??" Michael glared at Matt for interrupting them. By "them" I mean Sora and Michael flirting with eachother. "Nothing that concerns you Matt ... by the way, where is your girl , Tachikawa?" Michael smirked. "Duh! She left for NewYork!" Michael snorted.  
  
"You are so clueless man, if she is at NewYork right now which she isn't ... then why did I see her enter Tai's building with a bunch of flowers .. and she was wearing whory clothing ..." Matt and Sora looked at him with disbelief. "If you don't believe me .. go ahead and check on them ..." Sora and Matt ran out the diner. They took Matt's er...*let me think* Matt's red porsche.  
  
Sora's mind got distracted by Matt's wild hair, she tried to touch it but since the car was going so fast and she wasn't wearing her searbelt, she fell. *oh well who cares about Sora* Newayz .... Matt has always been loyal to Mimi eversince the sixth grade yet he felt this urge just to let loose and kiss Sora. Never the less, he still drove the car.  
  
The red porsche halted to a stop in front of the apartment building. So high, so tall yet so little time. They both ran all the way to the 6th floor gasping for air then they realized they could've used the elevator. "We could've used the elevator."  
  
Since Sora was Tai's girlfriend, ofcourse she has a key to his apartment. Sora inserted the key and slowly opened the door, finding something so horrible as Mimi with a knife in her hand threatening her baby Tai. "Matt help him!" Sora gasped as she saw Tai's hand bleeding uncontrollably.   
  
"Control her man! I didn't mean to make out with her! She came on to me first! I swear!!" Matt grabbed Mimi and fastened her hands together with a piece of rope he found on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong Mimi! Get a hold of yourself! You seem very different." 'Mimi' glared at Matt. "Duh! I am different because I am Mina not Mimi!" Gasps came from all over the room. 'Mimi' ir as she calls herself , Mina, finally calmed down and offered to explain everything. "You see I'm not Mimi. When we were born, our parents weren't allowed to take care of us for some reason so they put us up fot adoption. We were both adopted by 2 different families and just last month I saw Mimi. I decided to stalk her, figure out how her life goes and I planned everything. I hired someone to make a phonecall to make Mimi go to NY. I guess you can call me the EVIL twin. Guess what else I've done ..." she looked at all of them ... and they all shook their heads. Her head looked at Matt's direction. "Mimi left 2 nights ago, you know. So that means ..." Matt gasped. "I spent the night with YOU?!?" she laughed.  
  
to be continued  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
